Normal air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time. The natural state of tires is under inflated. Accordingly, drivers must repeatedly act to maintain tire pressures or they will see reduced fuel economy, tire life, and reduced vehicle braking and handling performance. Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS) have been proposed to warn drivers when tire pressure is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependant upon the driver taking remedial action when warned to re-inflate a tire to a recommended pressure. It is a desirable, therefore, to incorporate an air maintenance feature within a tire, particularly a retreadable truck tire, that will auto-maintain air pressure within the tire.